Nuestra vida juntos empieza
by Jesswinch
Summary: Una historia Leon x Claire ya viviendo juntos, toda una aventura empieza Historia de 5 capitulos
1. Chapter 1

Gracias, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y me agrada saber que les guste mis historia y mas los de mi personajes favoritos de RE y sobretodo que quieren leer mas de mi extensa creatividad. Bueno primero que nada mis fanfics los escribo desde mi trabajo por ello son cortos ya que cuando no tengo mucho trabajo mi imaginación abarca otro mundo. Lamentablemente no tengo compu en mi casa si no pues sería otra historia. Además mis fanfics son cortos porque no me gusta dejar historias a medias (ya tengo varias así) pero tratare de escribir algo de no más de 5 capítulos empezando ya.

Bueno en mis historias ya creo que deje claro que León y Claire ya son más que amigos con derecho entonces empezaremos desde allí.

Los personajes y demás no me pertenecen son de sus correspondientes derechos de autores Capcom y demás, lo mío es solo esta historia.

NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS EMPIEZA

Por jess

Capitulo1

Ya había pasado seis meses desde que ellos eran una pareja formal, ya nada de amigos con derecho ni nada de esconderse de la gente ni mucho menos del mayor de los Redfield, eso le daba mayor seguridad y felicidad ya que a pesar de todo su querido cuñado solo les había comentado "al fin, ya me tenían preocupado, que creen que soy idiota" reía para sí mismo recordando aquellas palabras, y es que a pesar de todo lo que ellos vivieron en su relación "complicada" no había pasado de desapercibido por el mayor. Pero eso era algo aparte, ahora en ese momento estaba tratando de descifrar los garabatos de ella.

-falta qué?- Dijo en voz alta tratando de entenderle al recado que ella le había puesto pegado en el refrigerador. Desde hacía ya tres meses él le había propuesto vivir juntos, ella un poco sorprendida pero decidida acepto, así que desde ese día el había tenido que descifrar sus recados y cada vez que el regresaba de la agencia veía uno, pero hoy como días anteriores no le entendía. –Claire porque mejor no me manda un mensaje o me llama.- Se rasco la nuca anunciando su derrota y tomo su móvil para marcarle.

-diga.- Contesto

-no entiendo lo que dice.- Simplemente comento con un tono inerte.

Ella solo rio para sí –si, ya se mi letra extraña, pero dice "Leche, Pan y la cena" o que quieres que prepare para cenar?- Dijo con un tono suave.

Dio un gesto de felicidad –porque escuchando tu voz se me olvida tu espantosa manera de escribir?

-porque yo soy yo y me quieres como tal? -Comento. –además es mi trampa para que llames.

-y tu porque no me llamas o me mandas un mensaje.

Ella se sorprendió y dijo sin más –para que luego pase lo mismo que hace dos semanas… en dónde estabas?- Medito –ha si… en una reunión en el piso franco con el mismísimo presidente y escuche claramente que EL dijo "saludos a la pulga" así que no, no señor ya no te llamo en horarios de oficina.

Se rio limpiamente con un gesto en mano –ya se, ya se, mi error, disculpa… entonces voy por leche y pan y la cena o quieres hacer tu especialidad… Lasagne con carne.

-echo, fíjate si eta todo y si no lo compras al paso por mí.

León camino a la repisa vio rápidamente –no hemos ido al mercado?

-nop.

-paso por ti y de camino a casa compramos el mandado.

-echo, te espero, te amo, adiós.

Así sin más se dispuso a ver aquel aparato de color negro, su querida televisión

3 horas después

Una camioneta gris deportiva estaba sombríamente estacionada en aquel sombrío estacionamiento, su ocupante sombrío esperaba sentado impaciente en el asiento del conductor, sus manos jugaban con el volante como tratando de estar pasivo pero sin conseguirlo, nuevamente sus ojos observaron el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, con un gesto de desaire suspiro al mismo que miro a su alrededor el sombrío lugar, aquella imagen de una dama caminando plácidamente por aquel estacionamiento, lo lleno de alegría. Sus pasos daban un baile único que el sabia contemplar, su cabellera rojiza bailaba a la par con ella que al observarlo alegremente le saludo al mismo que subía a la camioneta.

Se acercó hasta su boca dándole un beso suave –hola, ya tienes rato aquí.

Su mano fue hacia la nuca de ella y la acerco a él dándole un beso más apasionado haciendo que ella se estremeciera de emoción –si hace rato pero prefiero esperar a que te vayas tú sola.

-gracias, y bien vamos al súper.

-claro.

Manejo sin tanto apuro al cabo que el centro comercial que tenía el súper se encontraba cerca y solo comprarían lo necesario para la cena o eso era lo que él pensaba. El estacionamiento era enorme de de unos cinco niveles con cada color que distinguían la numeración, hecho una mirada rápida, estaciono, sonó el ruido de la alarma al ser activada y caminaron. La camioneta nuevamente se quedo sombría en aquel lugar con algunas luminarias dándole su cálida y protectora luz.

-ya anotaste donde estacionamos- Lo miro.

-que me crees Claire, se donde estacionamos.

Ella simplemente suspiro –anda Leon, toma un carrito y entremos.

Obedeció y al entrar sus ojos rodaron con fatal desilusión –pero qué?, acaso regalan algo?

-como crees- dijo ella –además es día de ofertas y aquí tengo mis cupones.-sacando de la bolsa unas cuantos papelitos recortados.

El la observo disgustado –te he dicho que no necesitamos esos papelitos, puedo pagar todo el súper si quiero. –Cruzo los brazos –No se para que los tienes que recortar.

-se llama economía, ya sé que no ocupamos pero si puedo ahorrar algo hay que aprovechar –sus manos pasaron rápido aquellos papeles en busca de uno especifico. –aquí, vamos a latería.

-Claire, dirás abarrotes.

-eso, oferta una por 2.45 y el cupón dice lleva cinco por 1.05, así que tengo cinco cupones de esa y tres de aquella, toma veinticinco de esas. –señalo la lata al agente para que las tomara este obedeció sorprendido.

-tantas?

-si, así que tómalas.-pero los ojos de la pelirroja se sorprendieron echando un grito fuerte que sobresalto al pelirrubio. –Noooo! amor de esa no, de la otra.

-Claire, no me asuste me darás un infarto.- miro a la chica quien extendía su brazo en señal de las latas. Suspiro. –estas?

-sí, gracias y quince de las otras verdes.

-estas?

-si…. Ahora, que más ocupamos.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo blanco de los abarrotes, Claire hacia cuentas rápidas en su libreta tomando algo de aquí y algo de allá al mismo que miraba aquellos papelitos que tanto disfrutaba recortar, león por su parte observaba a su alrededor la gente que pasaba rápido tratando de tomar cosas, niños corriendo, señoras discutiendo con los encargados, rodo los ojos terminando en aquella chica de cabellera rojiza, realmente la amaba tanto a tal grado que no le importa si estaba en el fin del mundo siempre y cuando ella estuviera con él.

Se reacomodo la coleta de su rojizo cabello. –bien vamos por la carne para la cena y demás cosas para la semana, además ve por otro carrito que este lo llenamos de latería.

Sorprendido miro al interior del carrito –Pero qué? vamos a alimentar a tu hermano? Es mucho para nosotros no?

-no, además la última vez que vinimos fue cuarenta y cinco días exactos y ya no hay comida, cierto?

-hmmm, cierto.

Después de casi tres horas en el supermercado ya estaba al fin en la fila lenta de las cajas registradoras, con un total de dos carritos llenos de cosas que prácticamente era a por mayor, ella hojeaba y hojeaba una revista que el ya sabía que no compraría, miraba cada detalle de ella, sus ojos al leer, sus labios que mojaba de vez en cuando, sus manos delicadas que daban vuelta a las hojas, sus cintura, sus largas piernas, realmente para el ella era su amiga, su amante, su pareja y próximamente su esposa, todo era perfecto y nada cambiaria.

Los ojos de ella lo miraron dándole una hermosa sonrisa que hacía que él la deseara. –vamos león, seguimos nosotros.

-si.

-hola, tengo cupones, empezamos?

-si Sra. –dijo la chica de la caja.

-yo me voy, allí. –Señalando una banca –no quiero hacer el oso si pasa algo, me llamas para pagar.-comento muy serio.

Claire sonrió divertida, sabía perfectamente que su amado no le gustaba nada de comprar cosas en ofertas o a un bajo precio aunque fuera una marca muy reconocida, el simplemente pagaba y ya, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ahorrar lo mas que pudiera y si podía ahorrar su cartera sabia que tendría más para gastar en lo que verdaderamente tuviera necesidad, suspiro y lo observo sentado en aquella banca alejado de la caja, realmente lo amaba a tal grado que ni ella misma comprendía.

Las manos rápida de la cajera pasaban los productos uno por uno los miraba como deseando que desaparecieran por arte de magia, realmente se sentía desolada, fastidiada por aquel trabajo de lidiar gente. Sin darse cuenta termino de pasar los productos.

-listo, -dijo -ahora los cupones señora.

-claro querida, aquí tienes.

Fue marcando uno por uno y la suma fue disminuyendo.

-León!

-ya voy.

-Dame 2.55 dólares.

-sí, aquí tiene. –dándole el dinero a la cajera.

-gracias por su compra Sr. –dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-gracias, Claire nos vamos.

-sí, ya viste?

-qué?

Ella le enseño la nota de pago y el la miro –esto es increíble!, todo esto costo tanto y porque pague casi nada?

-tontito –dijo felizmente al mismo que le daba un beso candente. –por los cupones.

León la tomo de la cintura y besándole el cuello le susurro –eres increíble, por ello te amo tanto.

-lo sé.- Le contesto pícaramente.

Ambos salieron al estacionamiento

-y bien.-dijo ella.

-bien qué?

-en qué lugar lo estacionamos?

-…

Aquel sobrio estacionamiento, de aquel sombrío nivel estaba ahí en pie aquella sombría camioneta esperando sombríamente a sus dueños, solo a la lejana sutil se escucha la voz de una mujer y un hombre discutiendo en qué lugar especifico estaba la camioneta.

Fin

El primer capítulo terminado, jajaja…. Espero que les gustase, favor de dejar quejas, sugerencias, porras y demás son muy bien recibidas por mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de sus correspondientes derechos de autor.

Capitulo 2

El se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su cómodo sillón hacía ya tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación tan placentera así que en un día de descanso simplemente se echo a recostar en aquel sillón negro y tratar de dormir en paz.

Ella lo miraba de reojo disfrutar de esa siesta placentera mientras trataba de abrir una lata de frijoles para preparar la cena al mismo tiempo que quería poner en fuego un sartén para calentar. Sus ojos azules mostraron una expresión de dolor seguido con un ligero quejido. Observo aquella lata sostenida en sus manos, miro detalladamente sus dedos sorprendida de un ligero hilo de sangre resbalando de ellas. –Diantres- dijo para si en su mente. Dejo la lata en la repisa y abrió la llave del fregadero para dejar correr el agua y así tratar de limpiar su dedo, tomo un trapo cercano blanco para presionar la herida pero simplemente no cesaba de sangrar. -¿pero cómo es posible?- se decía en voz baja al tiempo que caminaba rumbo al baño, ahí abrió el botiquín en busca de algo, tomo el alcohol y un poco de algodón para poder limitar el sangrado. –Maldición- gruño en susurro ya que no quería despertar al castaño -Eso dolió- mordió su labio inferior para tratar de opacar su lagrimas.

Volvió a mirar detalladamente la herida, ahora ya limpia podía ver que tan profunda estaba. –Bueno no es tanto- pero lamentablemente ella miraba como seguía sangrando. –No puede ser, y ya no hay algodón- miro por todo el pequeño botiquín de aquel baño. Dejo correr nuevamente agua, tomo una pequeña toalla y salió de la habitación llevándose las llaves de la camioneta.

Lentamente abrió los ojos con pesadez, suspiro, se estiro un poco se acomodo plácidamente para volver a retomar su sueño, cerro sus ojos, suspiro y fue entonces cuando trato de escuchar, agudizo sus oídos pero seguía escuchando nada, abrió sus ojos, suspiro nuevamente y tomo posición de levantarse, miro a sus alrededor recordaba que la última vez que había visto a la pelirroja ella se encontraba en la cocina tratando de prepara la cena, pero si su vista no le engañaba ella no estaba.

-Claire- dijo en voz alta sin llamar la preocupación en su voz. Camino rumbo a la cocina y lo que miro le produjo susto e incomodidad. La lata que Claire tenía en su momento en su mano estaba en una repisa y ensangrentada, de hecho sus ojos observaron más detalladamente y miro que en la repisa había sangre y a un costado del fregadero estaba un trapo ensangrentado.

-pero qué? Claire?-ahora si su voz era más que preocupante. –Claire donde estas?- camino rumbo a la habitación percatándose que había un camino de sangre en el piso, bastante para su gusto, camino más rápido ya que su mente le estaba jugando pensamientos, quería saber porque había sangre por todo el departamento pero para tener una respuesta más correcta tenía que encontrar a su amada. Llego a la habitación, entro y sintió en todo su ser un enorme miedo.

-Claire!- volvió a decir en tono más fuerte al ver que ella no estaba ahí, se dirijo ahora al baño, suspiro para tratar de calmarse y decirse a si mismo que ella se encontraría en el baño limpiando lo que había ocurrido o para la vida de ambos sin parecer nada extraño había ocurrido un ataque bioterrorista mientras el dormía.

-Claire! -dijo tratando de escucharse calmado pero sus ojos expresaron mas temor, miedo y confusión al ver que ella no estaba ahí y en su lugar había sangre, sangre en el lavabo, en una toalla de baño y algo que parecía algodón. –pero qué?, Claire! –ahora grito, corrió rápidamente por el pasillo, se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un sonido lejano como de una melodía, una melodía reconocida para él, corrió más rápido y de un salto llego al sillón buscando ese condenado aparato que sonaba hasta que entre los cojines encontró su móvil. Su expresión cambio y su temor se redujo al mirar el Id de la llamada.

Suspiro un poco aliviado –Claire! Pero donde estas? Me desperté y no te vi, donde estas?

-disculpe es usted el SR. Kennedy- dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea .

Nuevamente aquel temor irracional se apodero de el, de seguro un ataque, zombis, bombas, virus, Secuestro, esto último pensamiento le retumbo más en su mente, trago saliva –Donde esta ella? Quien es usted? Que quiere?.

El sujeto del otro lado de la línea sintió un miedo al escuchar las preguntas un poco incoherentes del otro sujeto, recordó entonces lo que la Srta. Le había comentado con ser sutil con su novio pero por más que él quería ser sutil aquel que nombraba Kennedy le daba en su voz ese toque de miedo espontaneo –heeee… Sr. Kennedy, soy el Dr. Cazares, le llamo para comunicarle que la Srta. Redfield se encuentra en el área de urgencias del hospital Sta. Engracia, ya fue atendida por la cortada así que ya puede pasar por ella.

En ese momento que el Dr. Le comento sobre la cortada su mente regreso al momento en que vio la lata de frijoles en la repisa ensangrentada, suspiro aliviado y todos sus malos pensamientos se fueron borrando –pero que paso?

-tenía una cortada profunda, pero ya le dimos puntadas, ya puede venir por ella – le contesto el Dr. Calmadamente, agradecía que la voz de aquel sujeto ya estaba en razón.

-gracias y disculpe mi forma de hablar yo… bueno. Voy para allá- león colgó el móvil, suspirando aliviado, tomo su cartera y busco sus llaves cosa que no encontró pensando que ella las había tomado, salió del departamento ahora aliviado pero estaba molesto, molesto de porque ella no lo despertó o porque diantres ella se fue sola y porque calamidad del mundo tenía que tomar un taxi.

Llego al área de urgencias del hospital su mirada buscaba a la pelirroja quien se encontrada tranquilamente platicando con unas enfermeras, camino lentamente, sus disgusto fue disminuyendo cuando observo su mano vendada, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos dijo seriamente

-Claire!

Ella lo miro alegre pero al ver lo serio que estaba esa alegría se limito a preocupación, esa mirada le daba entender a ella que él estaba molesto, y con toda la razón se decía a sí misma, ni siquiera le llamo para decirle lo que pasaba, pero suspiro y espero lo peor de aquella situación al fin lo peor ya había pasado. –Hola- saludo tranquila –puedes pasarle la cuenta- le dijo a una de las enfermeras y esta le dio unos papeles al recién llegado.

Miro a Claire serio, tomo los papeles y se dirigió a la caja a pagar –bien, ahora tengo yo que pagar, para eso si me llamas.

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja expresaron molestia ante el comentario del agente, la enfermera quien había dado la cuenta al castaño solo le sonrió a la paciente acercándose a ella y sutilmente le dijo –se ve que le preocupas, no te enfades de seguro su temor es más reconfortante que tu enojo-

Claire la miro, no entendía muy bien porque la enfermera le dijo eso pero lo que si sabía era que su querido y amado agente se la había pasado mal, si no mas recordaba no tuvo tiempo de limpiar el desastre que cuso en el departamento, así que simplemente se limito a no decir nada, ya con el susto que él había pasado era más que suficiente.

-Claire! Vamos! –Comento el castaño –tú tienes las llaves de la camioneta, dámelas. –siguió diciendo en exigencia. Ella solo se limito a dársela.

El trascurso del camino no hubo ninguna platica, ella estaba adolorida aun por las puntadas y realmente no quería tener una plática con el respecto lo que hizo o no hizo y al parecer él seguía molesto o así parecía. Al llegar al departamento se percato que pasaba de la medianoche y realmente solo quería llegar hasta su cama y dormir ya mañana seria otro día, pero cuando fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua fue cuando recordó el enrollo que había hecho y por mas que se encontraba cansada no era ético ni salubre dejar así la cocina, ni el pasillo, ni el baño, tenía que limpiar, así que eso haría. Observo a aquel sujeto castaño que dejo las llaves de la camioneta en su lugar y se dirigió a la recamara sin decir palabra alguna.

Ella suspiro tristemente –ya que- se dijo as misma

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sintió que alguien la miraba muy fijamente, sus ojos azules miraron al castaño de pie frente al marco de la cocina, le regalo una delicada sonrisa y siguió con la limpieza que hacía.

-pero que haces? Ya mañana limpiamos-dijo el castaño con exigencia de una respuesta en su voz pero ella no le contesto, suspiro para poder hablar racionalmente –sabes lo que es despertar y ver la escena del crimen que dejaste?, sabes lo que pensé? Sabes el temor que sentí? –le preguntaba pero Claire seguía sin decir palabras. –pensé en lo peor…porque no me despertaste? Porque te fuiste sola? Y porque me llamo el Dr. En lugar tuyo? Solo dios sabe lo mal que le conteste y el claro esta… pero porque no me contestas?

Claire estaba tallando el fregadero la poca sangre que ahora quedaba, pero trataba por todos los medios de evitar reírse a carcajada, ahora en ese momento supo porque la enfermera le dijo lo que le había dicho, sintió la mano de León temblorosa tomar su cintura, acercarse a ella, sentir su respiración en su cuello y en un susurro escucho de el –porque?

A ella se le nublo la vista, no quería, no deseaba haber tratado así a su amor, había sido ella la que había hecho mal, pero no fue intencional, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir y entre sollozo solo dijo. –No fue mi intención, no había alcohol ni algodón así que solo fui a la farmacia pero el intendente me dijo que eso ocupaba verlo un medico, como no quise regresar… fui al hospital, nunca pensé que me tardaría tanto y cuando quise llamarte una enfermera me quito el móvil y me dijo que no se podía llamar y hasta que el médico me atendió le dije que de favor te llamara desde mi móvil, jamás fue mi intención dejarte como lo hice, pero tampoco… quería despertarte, cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de dormir así?.

El la abrazo más a su cuerpo, ella podía sentir como el temblaba levemente por el aun miedo que sentía por la culpa de ella –pero mira –se voltio para mirarlo a los ojos –ya me cocieron como pavo, y ya deje de sangrar –comento con una dulce sonrisa que a león le encantaba.

-pero aun así me diste un susto terrible Claire, que mala eres conmigo.-dijo en tono de puchero. –eso te costara caro.

-más que la cuenta que tuviste que pagar? -Dijo ella alegre.

-perdón por eso, no quise decirlo… pero si, será más y mucho mas, por horas tal vez.-le contesto dándole un beso en la boca al mismo que la levanto y se la llevo cargando hasta la habitación.

La necesidad de aire hiso que ella detuviera el beso –espera! Tengo que terminar de limpiar mi escena del crimen.

El rio aliviado –deja, eso mañana lo haremos, ahora págame.

Así ambos pasaron la noche como mas les gustaba expresar su amor.

Bueno aquí el capitulo 2, espero que lo disfrutaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de sus respectivos derechos de autor

(LEMON)

Capitulo 3

Aquel aparato eléctrico daban las 11:30 pm, el silencio del lugar se rompía por la conversación de preocupación que tenían la pareja recostada en la cama o mejor dicho el hombre recostado en la cama.

-¿cómo que no sabes?, estaban en la misma caja. –decía algo molesto.

-no recuerdo haberlas visto. –contesto con sinceridad.

Se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su chica -¿Cómo? ¿Y así lo hiciste?, ¡Claire! Primero se verifica que este todo completo y después das tu imaginación al aire.

-pues cuando te lo propuse no opusiste queja.

Suspiro –pues como no dar queja ante gran propuesta, eso es excitante, pero todo se fue por el caño cuando me has dicho que no sabes donde están. –contestaba molesto pero trataba de no levantar la voz, ya que él había acecido al deseo.

Ella se levanto con fastidio para ir de nueva cuenta al enorme closet y buscar la mentada caja. –¿porque las guardas aquí? –pregunto enseñando la cajita de color negro que tomo nuevamente en sus manos. –pensé que siempre cargas con ellas.

El la observo desde la posición algo incomoda que se encontraba, recostó su cabeza en la almohada –esas son las esposas que llevaba cuando fui policía, el único maldito día en que fui policía, ¿te acuerdas? –volvió a levanta la cabeza para verle.

Los ojos azules lo observaron divertida, pues aquella situación era por así llamarlo romanticosante, (Romántico y amenazante) pero no podía escapar su risa ya que si no su amado agente se enojaría de una vez por todas. –te vez apetecible, por ello te espose a la cama, para poder hacer mi voluntad. –dando una mirada lujuriosa a su amante.

-¡Claire! –Levanto su voz – ¡no tendrás nada de mi hasta que encuentres las puñeteras llaves de las malditas esposas! –enseñando sus manos que estaban esposadas a la cabecera de la cama.

Dio una mirada rápida al enorme closet, cerro y camino seductoramente hacia su hombre –Leon, amor mío, ¿en verdad?, ¿Podrás resistirte a mi? –soltó su larga cabellera rojiza y lentamente se desbotonaba la única prenda que llevaba encima, una blusa blanca que caía al suelo sutilmente mostrando al agente el perfecto cuerpo de su mujer. Seductoramente en cuclillas se subió a la cama, sus dulces manos acariciaban la pierna derecha mientras el observaba con gesto de deseo y preocupación, llego hasta a su abdomen, acerco su cara para que sus labios pudieran lamer y besar esa parte tan fornida y bien trabajada, escuchaba esos ligeros gemidos que le provocaba en cada beso, en cada lamida y en el sutil rasguños de sus uñas -¿tú crees? –dijo al mismo que empezó con sus manos a jugar en la entrepierna del peli castaño, sintió el enorme bulto que pedía salir de su encierro y ella supo que el ya estaba a su merced.

-C… Claire.

Escucho su nombre de su áspera voz. –si- contesto entre un beso y otro.

-las… mal…haaa! –dejo salir un fuerte gemido cuando sintió la humedad de la boca de Claire que degustaba su miembro ya liberado, tratando de encontrar palabras y no gemidos pudo pronunciar –Cla… Claire… ¿las llaves?

Ella levanto la mirada y observo a su hombre que estaba cayendo apasionadamente ante ella, no quería detenerse y seguir buscando esas malditas llaves, ella simplemente quería hacer lo que quería desde un principio, ser de el y el de ella bajo su dominio y no perdería esa oportunidad por nada y mucho menos por las desgraciadas esposas sin llave, o si tenían pero por un enorme descuido de ella no sabía donde las había dejado.

-yo las tengo –dijo sin más, una mentirita.

-¿pero?... haaa! –sus gemido se hicieron más fuertes.

Claire sabía que estaba llegando a su éxtasis así que no se detendría, lo provoco más con sus manos y su boca hasta que el agente ya no resistió más y termino en su boca. Ella besaba delicadamente la punta, lamia, succionaba como si se tratara de un delicioso caramelo –creo que no –dijo ella con una sonrisa picara, con su mano tomo el sexo de su hombre para introducirlo lentamente dentro de ella y así empezar un baile de placer al tenerlo. Observo los gestos de el divertida al mismo que ella llegaba a su clímax ya después se preocuparía otra vez por esas malditas llaves.

Haaaa, que mala, jajaja, pero la verdad yo haría lo mismo si de él se tratara, jajaja.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
